


Momento Mori, Phantom Thief

by DavisLeo



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PT!Minato not my original design, Phantom Thief!Minato, pegokita, protag shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavisLeo/pseuds/DavisLeo
Summary: After a long day dealing with Mementos requests, Akira goes to sleep as usual. However, he wakes up in the Velvet Room that night, only to find out that Igor and the twins have a warning for him - something powerful is stirring in Mementos and needs to be taken care of fast.Akira Kurusu x Minato ArisatoPT!Minato inspiration taken from nemirutami on tumblr





	Momento Mori, Phantom Thief

Joker smirks as he snags the small treasure from the fading form of one Kameko Ueda. Kameko, a third year who had been extorting a bunch of first years, had been their last request for the day in Mementos. He looks to see he had grabbed a High Counter card and tucks the card into one his jacket pockets. Since there was no need to go exploring further, Joker tells his Phantom Thieves that they were done for the day and were going to head back to the entrance of Mementos. Once Mona was in his bus form, Joker hops in behind the wheel and starts driving everyone back up through all the floors. The black haired Phantom Thief smiles as he listens to his friends chat amongst one another, making sure to avoid the Shadows on the drive back up to the entrance. While Joker knew he could use one of the Goho-Ms he made, those were for urgent issues, not because he was feeling lazy. Plus it was nice just spending time with his friends as they drove through the many floors of Mementos. Eventually, the Phantom Thieves make it back to the entrance and Joker sends them all back to the real world.

With Morgana in his bag, Akira starts heading back to Leblanc, Futaba walking with him. The ride back was quiet between the two, both of them on their phones, but both were comfortable. Occasionally, Futaba would show Akira a funny meme, getting a smirk or a snort from the tall male. Akira, Morgana, and Futaba make it back to Yongen-Jaya as night begins to set. Akira only heads back to Leblanc once he was certain that Futaba had gotten into her house safely. Stepping through the doors of Leblanc, Akira nods to Sojiro as he heads up to the attic to get ready for bed. Akira changes into his pajamas and gives the plant he has some fertilizer. As he stands up, the click of the lights turning downstairs, the soft jingle of the bell, and the faintest click of the lock locking tells Akira that Sojiro had closed for the night. Turning off his own light, the ravenette flops onto his makeshift bed with a happy sigh. Adjusting himself with Morgana curling up on him, Akira's dark grey eyes slide shut as he drifts off to sleep.

When he opens his eyes again, Akira sees the familiar blue ceiling of his prison cell above him. A frown creases his lips as he sits up slowly. Nothing major had happened since Haru's father's death. They had been dealing with requests they were getting on the Phan-site and from Mishima. Getting off the shitty bed that was in his cell, the Fool approaches the cell door and grasps the bars as per usual. Glancing at the twin wardens, he noticed worry was on their faces. This causes him to glance up at Igor and he sees the same expression on the long nosed man - worry.

"About time you got here Inmate! Our master has some very important news and so you better listen!" Caroline barks out, trying to hide her worry with her usual strict and harsh tone.

"Our master has a warning to give you," Justine says calmly, better masking her worry. This took Akira by surprise and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. If Igor was warning him and the twins were worried, this was not a good thing and he forces himself to focus on Igor.

"This is a warning you should not take lightly, Honored Guest," Igor's voice rumbles out. "In fact, this is also a request I have to ask of for you. You see, there has been some power growing in Mementos. It's a power I haven't felt in a long time and it worries me greatly."

"What or who is this power?" Akira asks, looking at Igor.

"Normally I would not reveal this information but since it is a request, I will tell you. As you know, there have been many Wild Cards before you. This power belongs to an old Wild Card, from about seven years ago. He sacrificed himself to keep this world safe from Nyx and Erebus from becoming one and ending the universe as we know it. The part that is worrisome is that his soul is what keeps us all protected from the end and yet, he has been manifesting in Mementos for quite some time. Honored Guest, will you take care of this as soon as possible?" Igor says.

"Doesn't sound like I have a choice, do I? Anything else you can give me?" Akira says. He jolts back from the door a bit when Caroline smacks the door.

"Don't be so ungrateful Inmate! Our master has given you a lot of information for this problem!" Caroline snaps.

"If I could give you more information, I would. But you must get back to sleep so that you can take care of this problem," Igor says. Akira nods and soon enough, he's back to sleep. When he wakes again, he sees the ceiling of the attic and he gets ready for the day. On his way to school, Akira informs the Phantom Thieves to meet him at the hideout as he has something urgent to tell them all. Fortunately for Akira and the Phantom Thieves, the day goes by quickly. Akira heads to the hideout with Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Haru and Morgana, since they all gathered outside the school. Getting to the hideout, no one was surprised to see Futaba there. The following half hour was long and tense as Akira said not a word as they waited for Yusuke to finally arrive. The blue haired artist eventually gets there and he sits down without a word, sensing the tension.

"Alright dude, what's going on? Everyone's here finally!" Ryuji says, finally breaking the silence. Akira had been pacing so he stops when Ryuji questions him. 

"There's something we need to take care of in Mementos... A very strong and powerful force. This power should not be there but it's there and we need to get rid of it before it grows even bigger. Apparently, this power belongs to someone who was like me seven years ago," Akira explains. He didn't bring up the Velvet Room.

"You mean the weird thing that allows you wield multiple Personas?" Ann asks.

"Precisely. Was this person a Phantom Thief? I'm not too sure," Akira answers. 

"Well, let's get to it then. We have a large request to take care of," Makoto says. Determination flashes in everyone's eyes as they head out of Leblanc to the entrance of Mementos. Once there, Akira sends them off to the Metaverse. 

"Oracle, can you tell where the source is?" Noir asks their navigator. 

"Oh yeah. I don't know how I can sense it now and didn't yesterday but I found it, let's go!" Oracle says. She tells Joker which floor the source of power was. Joker drives Mona, who was in bus form once more, down to the floor that Oracle had told him. He avoids ALL Shadows as they had no time to waste on them today. As the Persona users get closer, they all felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise. Joker drives slowly only when they arrive on the floor that held the power source. In the middle of the floor was the largest distortion portal they all had ever seen. Taking a deep breath, Joker drives into it. He immediately hops out of Mona once landing on the other side of the portal. Joker slowly approaches the looming figure.

The figure wore a dark gunmetal blue jacket that went to its knees and had no sleeves. Long white gloves go up to the figure's elbows and thigh high white boots were worn on its feet. The faint outline of shorts of the same blue could be seen from under the jacket. A brown belt was wrapped around the figure a little bit below the shoulders, a harness of the same material attached. Floating on a chain from the middle of the harness was an eerie blue coffin, the inside pattern being a laid to rest figure with a sword in its hands. A very sharp blade was in the right hand of the figure, gently twirling. As Joker's eyes get to the back of the head to see a mess of blue hair, the head begins to slowly turn towards them. A bright yellow eye bores into Joker's grey ones from behind a bone white mask that rests around the eyes and on the nose. There was also a bone white piece that covered the figure's neck and jawline. Looking at the neck piece and mask together, it looks like a big face that was eating the figure's face. Anger flashes across the yellow eye and a faint snarl can be seen on the lips.

"A new Wild Card has been chosen while I _rot_ away as the Great Seal?!" the figure snarls and turns to face the Phantom Thieves. The figure appeared to be male. The only difference in the front from the back was the jacket. A strip of slightly darker gunmetal blue goes down the middle to the figure's waist, buttons on both sides of the strip. "You are nothing compared to me. Nothing! I am the greatest Wild Card that has ever graced this earth! Now LEAVE OR DIE!" the figure angrily shrieks, lifting up the sword.

"I'm afraid you'll have to try to kill us~ After all, we are the Phantom Thieves of Heart and we will steal your desires!" Joker states, smirking at the figure. The figure lets out an angry and ugly screech and charges the Thieves, all ready to take down this powerful foe.


End file.
